The Ender Flower
by Dragonbloodstone
Summary: After years of his home being destroyed. Herobrine finally decides to rebuild his kingdom, but it will not stay unnoticed for long, Will the new kingdom survive or will it fall like the other one?
1. Ch1 The Portal

**Edit: Rewritten**

Chapter 1

The Portal

A mountain covered with a rug of trees, green, yellow, scarlet and orange, but their bare rocky making it a maze to climb to the top. From carved rocky outcrops, waterfalls of fresh clear sparkling water and red hot bubbling lava drifted like skeins far from civilization stood a portal. A portal of swirling light blue around a yellow bumpy like rock that glow outline, yet the portal sometime would go out side it borders from time to time as if it was trying to grab hold of there next victim. Blue and mysterious, no Minecraftian dared to enter it. The danger behind it was far to great to vencher in, at least for an average player that is.

Staring at the portal was a young looking man dressed in a light blue shirt with a black hoddie over it, a dark navy pants and grey work boots. His hair was a light brown and very messy as if it was never brushed in the first place, while his iris were a light ghostly silver almost blending perfectly to his sclera.  
The man placed a weary hand on the golden border of the portal. Looking deeply into the blue swirling portal he saw a world of multiple floating islands. Rough and shaggy like uncombed hair, grayed down blue-green grass, long and unkempt, in meadow and hills waving and rustling in the soft cold breeze, damp and springy, almost becoming a coal black in the twilight, interspersed with weeds and flowers that could help a weary traveler or kill them with poison darts, lush and thick near small river bank before falling outside the world itself never to be seen by player eyes again. A massive a ray of tree from a grey out looking oak tree to trees of gold with forever lasting golden flack falling from its branches. Clouds scattered the place pure and rich in tone ranging from softly fluffed white to silky yellow cloud of speed to blue cotton candy bouncy boost ones.

He could see two boys playing around. One looked the same as the himself just smaller and didn't have a hoddie. And the other had a white shirt and dark gray pants with a black belt with a creeper design on the metal part holding it up, lighter gray shoes that the other yet they were taller and not hidden by long shaggy pants.

Soon a tear ran down the young man's cheek. One of the last memories of his home. His hand slipped down off of the portal's walls letting gavity take over and lay the arm back down to his side. As he looked to the ground, he saw a little purple and black flower grow from the one tiny tear. He turned around to start walking back down the ancient mountain before he start the long walk home with his freshish caught fish; he took one more look back, brunt his head back to the ground and started his track.

**Small chapter I know just to get the story started and here I go describing the aether yet not trying to describe everything... that give me an idea! Should I make a finfic all about describing worlds and places in Minecraftia?**

**Thank you for reading a comment of any kind **

**If you Like me to continue this there's a fav and fellow. I may update faster if you do!**


	2. Ch2 A Walk Home

**I got some kind of response to this so here the next chapter.**

The Ender Flower

Chapter 2

A Walk Home

At the bottom of the mountain was a forest. As soon as he came up to the entrance of the forest he noticed it was mid-day. He would get home by night fall if everything went good. The young man started to walk in to the dark dense forest.

Walking thought the forest in the mud covered ground, he remembered being a little boy. His brother and him were running thought the same forest, it was raining hard but they didn't seem to care. They were play tag, but then his brother fell into a wet pile of mud. The mud stained his white shirt to a dirty brown. "Notch are you ok!?." "Ya, dude" his brother said as he grabbed his leg and made his fall back in to the mud, too; also getting his clothes stain as well. "You little idoit!" They laughe little like what he sayed never came out of his mouth. The man smiled at his memory of his childhood.

The smell changed from sweet pine of the forest, to the smell of burning wood. Soon the lush forest turned into a feild of burt wood and carocoal covered ground, making the grass gray.

He hanged his head to the ground at the signt of the horrable sight in frount of him. With eah step a cloud of ashes would follow behind. For miles there was burt trees and death. No animal, no creatures was seen or heard. You would think this place was abandon long ago. The truth is that is was abandon long ago. Spider made their house in the tree, creeper keep to their caves never exploding. Zombie and skeletons safe under the dense trees. Cows, chickens, and sheep grazed on the wet dew drop covered grass everyday. A place where he never needed to care about anything. Just a place to relax and enjoyed yourself. All like this until the fire happened.

The fire came because one day the rivers and ponds started to dry up. Rain never came for weeks. The sun cooked some dry grass on to fire and it took the whole forest with it, or everyone say how the forest fire started. But he know how the forest really started. Looking back at it was never easy.

After walking for hours he arrive at the entrance to a cave. His home. The sun was at sunset. Mobs would be coming out soon. Walking in he saw his friend Mike. A young man dress in a black jacket, grey shirt, white pants, and gold shoes. The hood of the jacket was on his head where his black hair hanged over his face. Eyes where red and under them a streak of red of red makeup.

Looking down to the floor. He had his glaze in the fire burning in the middle as he led agaist the wall of the cave. The man sat on the oppist side from his friend before taking some fish out and placing it on the fire. "Welcome back, Brine," Mike mange to say from his weak voice. "Hey Mike," he replied.

** To be honest I have to chapter 4 all written out I'm just going to make you guy what because I don't give a fuck.**


	3. Ch3 Camp Fire

Chapter 3

Camp Fire

Waiting for the fish to finish, they tried to not fall a sleep, knowing if they did they'd lose the meal. Brine lifted his head and gazed off in the cave. He saw a few mobs staring at the fire and the two of them. Because of the forest there was barely any food left to eat. They were despite for food. But they know Herobrine's power leaving them alone until they fell asleep to take the food even if it was raw. Brine and Mike always had to find food too. He just went out and fished, but today the fish bit quiet faster and he had some free time.

The only sound in the cave was the crackling of the fire. Yet, the silence was soon broken by Mike, "I wish we could go home..."

"I know but we can never go home you know that. I thought I've told you that before." The other said with an annoyed tone.

"I can dream Herobrine!" Mike said with the last energy his voice could give out.

"Keep your voice down, we don't need people knowing where and who we are."

The fish was soon done. Brine picked up one of them and threw it thorse the mobs.

"What are you doing?"

"I caught extra fish to day so why not?"

"You seem different right know, why is that?"

"I visited the portal today."

"You found the portal where?!"

"You can't go through it, idiot."

Mike then took a big bite out of the fish he was given and looked to the cave floor. Brine looked over to the mobs. They were fighting over the one fish. Clawing, biting, and crushing the other for one bite of the still hot fish fresh from the fire. Brine stood up and looked out of the cave to the clear night sky. The stars twinkled on and off, while the moon was still the same crimish red to him as always. Looking back at Mike, he notice the other fell asleep. Then back to the sky, "I know Mike. I want to go home, too. But as we know I was banished and you fell and when a valkyrie falls there's no going back. Sleep tonight mu friend, I promise one day I'll get you home. I promise." Brine went to were he was sitting before and closed his eye to fall to sleep. Soon the fire burned out and the mobs fallowed on Mike's and Herobrine's steps and went to sleep.

**Man are these chapter short. So once I get stuck on what to write for the next chapters alone the rode I'll go back and rewrite some of these because these are way to short in my opinion don't you think?**


End file.
